Mystery of the Crypt
Mystery of the Crypt is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the crypt, in front of May's grave. Story Iolanda leads the party to the crypt, but warns them that no one but Bolo's cryptkeepers can enter there. Shadow Mind then returns, reinforcing Iolanda's words. There is an anomaly that turns the weak willed into aggressive husks, including these keepers. It then insists that only the player enters, due to them being Shadow's descendant. Shadow Minds explains that this special connection will help the player withstand the effect of the shadow anomaly, but the player must come alone. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the cryptkeeper before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Cryptkeeper *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Shadow Piercer (Naginata) *Armor: Robe of Silence *Helm: Cryptkeeper's Hood *Ranged Weapon: Prototypes (Electromines) Move and Perks *'???' A sequence of 4 attacks with Naginata. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of his attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Cryptkeeper's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Repel ' Strikes forwards with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Mystery Of The Crypt (1).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (2).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (3).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (4).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (5).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (6).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (7).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (8).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (9).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (10).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (11).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (12).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (13).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (14).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (15).jpg|If player loses Mystery Of The Crypt (16).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (17).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (18).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (19).jpg|If player wins Mystery Of The Crypt (20).jpg Mystery Of The Crypt (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)